


The Way You Say My Name

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Demon Sex, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fade Sex, Fingering, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wish Fulfillment, blowjob, but then who doesn't somewhat pine for Cullen Sexy Rutherford?, giving demons what they want was never a bad idea right?, handjob, or mostly, some background pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ionne Lavellan wasn't exactly surprised to find her dreams haunted - or rather, blessed - by her thoughts about her Commander. What she didn't expect was that it was more than just dreams... but once her curiosity was piqued, she wasn't about to back out.
Relationships: Desire Demon(s)/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	The Way You Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeeBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBird/gifts).



The summer sun felt heavenly. Ionne had stolen a moment alone and lay lazy in the soft moss beneath the tree, a breeze making the leaves rustle slightly as it carried the heady scent of flowers towards her. It was utterly peaceful, and she was happy to just _be_ for a blessed while.

_Ionne…_

Her name floated towards her like a melody on the wind - except the wind was warm and whispered over her skin like a caress, sending a shiver down her spine. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked curiously around to see who had called her.

“Ionne.”

Rich, brown eyes looked down at her, warm with that lopsided smile that never failed to make her stomach flutter.

Ionne was unable to keep the broad smile that spread over her face back as she saw Cullen leaning over her. A smile that got decidedly breathless as she felt his hand slip underneath the light tunic she wore, fingertips dancing over her skin. She sucked in a sharp breath, her nipples tightening as his fingers chased the shiver that ran over her.

“Ionne…” The way he said her name was a caress in its own, and for a second, she swore she could _feel_ the sound actually touching her.

Her eyes widened slightly as he leaned down to kiss her, a brush of his fingertips against the underside of her breast chasing a soft moan from her lips. It happened so quickly that she barely had a chance to find her bearings before heat pooled deep within her.

“Oh damn, I wish you were real,” she muttered wistfully. The warm brown of his eyes changed into dark lilac set in black just before she banished the demon from her dream with a surge of power and woke herself up.

It was still dark outside as Ionne sat up in her bed and raked a hand through her hair. Her body was still tingling with unfulfilled desire, and she huffed in annoyance. How had that demon even gotten into her dream? She was usually more careful.

It must be the… thoughts that had occupied her lately. Thoughts of a certain Commander of hers with that _smile_ and those eyes and arms and that scent that got her so terribly distracted when she stood next to him at the war table and _swore_ she could feel the heat from his body touching her even though he wasn’t. 

With a loud groan, Ionne let herself fall back into the pillows, throwing an arm over her eyes. No wonder the desire demon had taken his form. Snatching the thoughts about Cullen right out of her mind, the way his calloused fingers would feel on her skin, the way he would move when he leaned down to kiss-

“Creators, Ionne, stop it!” she hissed at herself as another shudder ran through her, slapping her hands onto the bed next to her.

She couldn’t even think about a damned desire demon with his face without getting all hot and bothered!

For a moment, she just stared into the darkness, trying to ban the thoughts from her mind. It wasn’t appropriate. Not only was he her Commander, he was a templar, and surely had no interest in a Dalish mage. Surely, the looks she sometimes caught were just that, looks. Surely, he would be scandalized at the thoughts running through her every godsdamned time she saw him train. Or walk towards her. 

“Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t think about it…” she muttered while the image of Cullen above her, eyes dark with desire as he stripped her down, got clearer and clearer.

Eventually she gave up. It was the middle of the night and she was alone in her room.

Why the Void not?

Closing her eyes again, she threw all feelings of guilt overboard and let herself sink back into the scene from her dream. Hunching up her nightgown, she started to retrace the path the demon, _Cullen,_ had seared into her skin with her own hand. A soft sigh fell from her lips as she cupped her breast with one hand, finger and thumb closing around her aching nipple.

A sharp streak of lust raced straight into her core, and without hesitation, her free hand sank between her legs. She could see it before her eyes, the look on Cullen’s face as he pushed her thighs apart.

 _You’re so beautiful,_ he murmured as he stared at her, spread before him. Cullen licked his lips as she sank a finger into her wetness with a low moan, showing him just how ready she was for him already. They were back within her fantasy, under the tree, the warmth of the sun only heightening the heat rising inside her. He was shirtless, of course he was, the sun and play of shadows making the most of his muscled chest, and even though Ionne couldn’t see exactly whether he was still wearing his breeches, something told her that he wasn’t. That he was just as naked as she, and just as ready.

“Cullen,” she said, a moan chasing his name as she started to circle her clit.

“So beautiful,” he growled, “so ripe for the taking.” His fingers curled into her thighs, pushing them even farther apart. “I’m so glad you decided to come back to me after all.”

Then, his fingers closed around her wrist and pulled her off herself. Ionne was still processing the meaning of his words, staring at the glint of lilac in his eyes as he gave her that wicked smile and then his mouth was upon her, and-

_Oh Creators._

Her head fell back into the moss with a low thud, a sound that was close to a scream wringing from her throat as lust exploded through her.

It was perfect.

Every stroke of his tongue was perfect, shattering her every thought as he tasted her with abandon. Broad licks alternated with small sucks, and each one was exactly what she wanted. What she had always imagined it to be with his mouth between her legs. The feel of his tongue, the slight scratch of his stubble against the sensitive insides of her thighs, the power and strength she could feel in his grip on her legs. Her own deep moans were matched by the low sounds he made deep in his throat, as if she was the best drink he had ever had.

It took him less than a minute to reduce her to a whimpering bundle of nerves. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Ionne knew she should stop this, but as his tongue circled her clit again, sending a renewed wave of lust through her, she found she… couldn’t. Didn’t want to. Her desire was a tightly spun coil deep within her making her toes curl, and she wanted, she _needed_ this. She needed the relief that seemed just beyond reach. Just one more stroke of his tongue, one more hot, wet stripe from her core to her clit, once more feeling how his lips closed around the swollen pearl nestled in her heat, just _one more_ and she would… she needed to!

But he wouldn’t let her. Cullen - _no, the demon, oh Creators protect me -_ held her just at the edge, easing up each time she started to feel that tremble deep inside her that promised sweet release until she was ready to beg.

A finger teased her entrance, dipping into her, and she tried to push herself onto it, to find some friction, but found she couldn’t move. Even though the demon had taken one hand off her leg, she was pinned to the ground, her legs held apart. _Held apart._ Held apart by… what? Ionne blinked through the haze of desire as she realized that something was wrapped around her leg, but it was no rope. Warm and smooth, and moving, slithering around her ankle and upwards to where the hand was edging her on. _Tail._

The thought was fleeting, like a flash in the darkness, but the worry it carried was quickly washed away by another languid stroke over her core that was accompanied by that teasing finger, sinking deep into her. 

“Yes!”

The word wrung itself from her, sob and moan and plea in one, but the glorious feeling was snatched away from her again the next moment.

“What do you want, little one?”

There it was again, that rough voice that seemed to caress her, and Ionne whimpered slightly, again trying to chase that one touch that would send her over the edge. It was enough to shatter any last restraints she had on herself. She needed this, now, demons or not, real or not, it no longer mattered. And she couldn’t deny a certain curiosity simmering beneath the desire. Ionne’s heart pounded in her chest, her eyes wide and dark with desire. How often had she thought of this, had been curious about how it would be to have her every thought and fantasy made real?

“Tell me, little one, tell me what you want.” The demon’s voice left no room for disobedience, but Ionne wasn’t so far gone that she had no control left.

Not yet.

“I want…” she started in a rough voice, only to trail off, licking her dry lips as she looked down at Cullen’s face between her legs.

Now, there was no brown left in his eyes, lilac irises set in black glinting like jewels. But the smile was his, the scar splitting his lip, and she could only stare at the shimmer on his mouth, proof of her pulsing desire.

“You want…?” the demon prompted, again teasing his finger in and out of her.

Ionne bit back a moan, barely successful. Her fingers curled into the moss beside her. “I want to get out of this alive, alone, and myself,” she said more firmly than she had feared. Yes, she wanted to experience this, but even more than that, she wanted to wake and still be Ionne, and she would stop this now if he couldn’t promise that.

Even though she knew she’d always harbor a kernel of regret inside her if she did.

“Mhmm.” The sound was barely more than a hum, the air vibrating between them.

She was breathing heavily, unable to look away from the demon. He seemed to consider her request for a too-long second, but then he just smiled again.

“Ah, little one, you needn’t have feared. We have no wish to take your self. We only want your _desire_ , to taste it, feed on it, experience it, live it.” He bit his lip in the most sensual way, his voice dropping a note as he fixed his lilac eyes on her. “So tell me, little one, what do you want?”

Her decision was made within a thundering beat of her heart.

“More. I want more,” she breathed.

“If it is more you want, then more you shall have,” the demon said with a soft purr in his voice that made her shudder.

For a moment, Ionne didn’t know whether it was lust or fear, and maybe it was both, for when the demon stopped talking, she felt reality around her simmer and change. Where she had lain upon soft moss and grass, she now felt warm skin beneath her, and the warmth of the sunrays no longer was just a faint touch but the deliberate stroke of hands on her body. A hand on each of her breasts, kneading, teasing, lifting them into a waiting, hot mouth that eagerly closed around her aching nipples. Another mouth on her neck, teeth scraping over her pulse as yet another tongue traced over the sensitive tip of her ear. Her arms were lifted over her head, softly but deliberately. Caresses and touches, fingers and lips seemed all upon her body at once, finding each spot that drove her crazy.

It was marvelous, and frightening, and overwhelming, all at the same time. 

Before the fear could overtake the lust, the demon sent her one of Cullen’s smirks and lowered his mouth back onto her as he started to pump his finger in and out of her.

Her outcry was caught by the softest lips she had ever kissed. A sweet tongue sweeping through her mouth, drinking her whimpering moans as the demons descended upon her and shattered every last coherent thought as she gave herself up to it.

Ionne was swept away on a current of pure desire.

Her legs were trembling as the demon circled his tongue around her clit, a second finger joining the first and curling inside her just perfectly while someone else bit into her nipple, smoothing the sharp pain over with their tongue. With a desperate, deep cry, Ionne came, her orgasm shuddering through her whole body. She was still gasping for air as the fingers retreated from her core, only to be replaced by a thick, throbbing cock that slowly pressed into her dripping wetness. She whimpered into that sweet mouth that was still kissing her at the sensation of being stretched nearly to the point of pain.

Deeper and deeper he went into her wet heat, each delicious inch accompanied by the stroke of a thumb over her clit. He did not pull back once, and when he was fully sheathed, Ionne was nearly done again.

She tried to urge him on, tried to move her hips, but it was futile. Too many hands, too many bodies around her, on her, keeping her in place exactly where they wanted her. _Or where she wanted herself?_

“More,” Ionne managed to gasp, her whole body burning with need.

But she didn’t only want to take, she wanted to experience.

There was no need to form words. The demons around her seemed to pick up her every desire, every wish even before she had managed to form a coherent thought. Gone was the tree and the sun, only red, warm twilight around her, as if they were all moving inside velvet. They were still on solid ground, but everything else seemed to be touches and heat given form. Nothing to distract the senses from the sensations on her body.

Low moans and gasps came from all around her, both her hands closing around magnificent cocks that throbbed with need. Ionne found herself lifted and turned around without being separated from the demon still buried deep inside her as she was spread over him. He was still looking like Cullen, still _felt_ and smelled like Cullen as he pressed himself into her from behind, one arm thrown around her. His hand was closed around her breast as he finally started to fuck her from behind, his breath hot against her neck.

Her eyes were hooded with desire, her whole body feeling like molten lava, shocks of need shooting through her and crackling over her skin as she received and gave in equal measure. Each deep thrust into her was matched by a stroke of her hands along the velvet hardness of the cocks in her hand. Fingers curled in her hair, pulling her head back and another cock was pressing against her lips. Ionne eagerly opened her mouth, her tongue swirling over the leaking head before she welcomed it between her lips.

“Ionne,” Cullen’s voice whispered over her skin, along her ear, followed by a sweep of tongue over the tip that was matched by a deep thrust into her. “You’re doing so well.”

A low groan against her skin that nearly sent her over the edge once more. He was teasing one nipple, someone else was tasting her other breast, and Ionne felt her release nearing oh-so-quickly. She quickened the movement of her hands, her cheeks hollowing on the cock in her mouth as she sucked in earnest.

She wasn’t sure if it was all the same demon or if there were several, but it didn’t matter. Cullen’s - the demon’s - strong arm held her pressed against his hard body while he moved inside her, unhurried but steady. Deep, drawn-out groans next to her were followed by the heat of something wet upon her hands, but even as they retreated from her grasp, they didn’t leave her. More lips and tongues were back on her skin, her arms restrained, caressed as she tried to find something to hold on to. She was floating on a sea of need, unable to do anything but give herself up to the sensations completely.

Ionne whimpered around the hard length in her mouth, her eyes wide as someone started to kiss their way down from her heavy, tingling breast to where the unrelenting cock moved in and out of her. A teasing stroke of tongue on her thigh, another, _Creators, pleasepleaseplease_ that had her trembling, a graze of sharp teeth upon her skin before the tongue finally found her clit, and Ionne bucked helplessly into the mouth that licked her. As if he noticed what was going on - probably he did - the demon fucking her mouth picked up the pace, his own face a mask of beauty and pure desire. A moment later, he spilled himself deep into her throat, and Ionne swallowed the burning liquid without hesitation.

As if on command, the demons around her vanished as she released him from her mouth - all but the one still moving inside her. All but the one looking and feeling like Cullen.

“That’s it, Ionne,” demon-Cullen groaned at her ear, and everything inside her tightened, his own pace getting punishing and hard as he slammed into her, “fuck, yes, come for me!”

It was the last push that she needed, and with shattering intensity, her orgasm washed over and through her, pure magic falling from her fingertips as she screamed out her release. He kept fucking her throughout it before he growled loudly, sinking his teeth into her shoulder as he pulled her hard against him and with another few hard thrusts pulsed his release into her.

All strength seemed to have left her body, and as demon-Cullen lowered her onto the soft ground, Ionne felt sated like never before. He sank down next to her, holding her for what felt like a blessed eternity while her heartbeat slowed down again.

“Go and find more desires, little one,” he whispered in her ear after a long while. “And then come back and share them with us.”

His embrace eased, but Ionne pulled him closer again. The demon paused against her back.

“Say my name again, in his voice?” she asked softly.

It was a whisper on the wind, a caress over her skin that made her heart stumble in a way none of the earlier touches had managed.

_Ionne._

She woke.


End file.
